Company Listing
English Companies Helpinghands (England)- Helping others and working together -XXStillXX Morgan_&_Malone_Ltd (England)- Now recruiting! seeking active members new and old. will offer help and support to all that need or want it join now in london. (search morgan & malone on this site for more details) Eternal London based company. Frendly company seeking new and active players to join. Company moto all for 1 and 1 for all. Look forward to seeing you! -> BRMF - Brasil Marine force - Crescer e se divertir com o jogo. - Diretor EdwardElricBRA SEAWOLWES - Czech Company The_Highlanders - Director: Tyr_Sallus, Deputy Directors Capn'Crunch and Throgdar. We are a friendly company focused on helping our members, maintaining a colony, building an extensive trading network and having a great time. Visit us at www.thtc.guildlaunch.com Spanish Companies *'Conquistadore' *'Defiant '''Looking for daily players that want to have a good time. Director: TrentonVI (Interim) Deputy Dirs: JuanBienevides and Chyrstelle Founded by Led_Zeppelin *'P.H.U. (Pirate Hunters United) '''Looking for active players to join Director SexySapphire Deputy Dirs. Sammiy and Mary-ann. Portugese Companies *MoD- Merchants of Death. Friendly and new. Everyone welcome, no requirments. Apply in Lisbon. *Faithful - a friendly company based on helping each other out. Everyone welcome. Apply in Lisbon. *Kaptan i derya *Casa da India *Uma Empresa Portugesa para o desenvolvimento nacional* *MST - Se voce tem terra, cuidado com a gente! - Presidente: Caminha *RiotSquad - President: Riot *Nusantara - Leader: Ascheriit *TheCanadianCompany - Having fun - Directors: Restlessgin & XxJeanLucPicardxX *Dark Glare - Multinational Company - CEO : 'ShatteredSun'Zora *'Brasil' - Brasileiros de todas as bandeiras unidos! *MilenniumFalcons - Multinational, - Director: Katzinsky - Co-Director KatSmeow http://millenniumfalcons.freeforums.org *Freelancers: https://sites.google.com/site/uwofreelancers/ *Ordem'dos'Templarios:Somos mais que uma compane somos uma familia unidos por um objetivo ajudar!Ordem'dos'Templarios/http://ordemdostemplarios.webs.com/ *TopShelf is a newly created company operating out of Lisbon. Currently recruiting active, friendly players. *Mediterraneantrade2 - Prez: Tamandare. Superior company Lisbon French Companies *Tabarnacos - Québécois Francophones *La Royale - Krysta *LaBretonne - International horde o' motivated seadogs. Open t' all, young 'n ole! No spittin'! *GojosunInvestment - Tylon - English speaking company, relaxed *Franco-WorldTradeCo. - AugustinLandis, JeanPaulAredieu. English speaking, accents welcome. Trade/Maritime focused. *weweresoldiers - Lorianne *Charbonnerie - English speaking, players of France and Venice welcome at any level, main characters only.Tab *LesRebellesFrancais - Friendly, helpful and active members. You all are welcome at any level, and from any country ... *Romanov_Company *Mye'sBlueMoon - Myeisha -You are most welcome here...friendly atmosphere...any level/country accepted. *Eastern Traders - Everyone is welcome! We are a friendly, diverse, new company, we try to help eachother out and just have a good time! Apply in Genoa. Dutch Companies *KindConquerors - PvP/PvE/Treasure Hunting/Crafting/Fun - Leader: Ziqurak *'GrandLineTransport' - Director: Player1 - Any level and nationality accepted. Cooperative company looking to help each other out. *AmsterdamWHOLESALE - sister company to LondonWHOLESALE, A great place to be! friendly and helpful members, from BOTH companies, always there to help eachother out. All classes and nationalities are welcome. Newbie friendly! Come join our family today...you'll like it and want to stay! *OneFleet - A Company centered around the search for One Piece. Leader - JackRackham. Directors - Perona, RoronoraZoro. Open to all who wish to make the world Dutch. *Koninklijke Marine - A company for all the players ingame who are dutch ingame. Leader is Shoelace. We help each-other with trading batteling, pvpíng etc. We have our own forum and Shoelace gives people nice nicknames. *Dutch West India Company (Geoctroyeerde Westindische Compagnie) - Director: Willem Usselincx - Based in Amsterdam, Welcomes all *TheBatavians - Friendly and active. *illuminati - Company Leader - Morphisor *DutchCourage - Company Leader - Troublemaker *CompanyOfHeroes - Just a bunch of friendly seafarers. *North_Sea_Company- Directory: Peter_Blood. We accept Dutch and English sailors *DutchEastindiaCompany: Company Director: McArnold, Deputies: Kattalyzt and Brak. Only in game Dutch sailors supporting the Dutch cause in game. Have all crafters high level and high level adventurars and maritime. Seeking Dutch sailors sympathetic to the Dutch cause. English speaking chat. *OldSeaDog : Company Leader : Cobra25. First Maritime Division : XForce20. Second Trade Division : Rhoaias. Motto : Newbie and Pro, together we strive. *'Zephyros': Led by Bessie, Active and helpful company. Mainly Dutch sailors but accept sailors from other nations. Willing and ready to help each other, friendly for new sailors. No alts allowed. *Seaguard : Looking for excited players no minimums. Knowledge is to be shared not hoarded. *HouseofOranje : Director - Buffet. Top Dutch Company. Ranked 1 for many months. Inviting only Dutch flag players. Extremely helpful in everyway. *DutchCorps. - KitVonKitterson - Family company with several established players, open to English speaking Dutch and English flags of all levels and crafts. NO PIRATES. Our goal is to share knowledge and skills, lower the cost of crafted items for members, and entertain each other. Needing more active members. Higher levels are on U.S. time. Multinational & Foreign Companies Foreign Companies (India, Ottoman Empire, etc.) BarbaryCorsairs (Tunis). Open to All Nationalities. Colony in Florida Multinational Companies * Adlib - Company based in Amsterdam recuitment is closed, membership is by invitation only. However, Adlib players will generally help others and fleet or cooperate with other companies and players. President - Malexia *Bloody Sailors- leader: Mannfreid. Pirate company, all nations allowed (Portugese Company) * Ministry East - Affiliated with Ministry of London. Focusing on Adventure and Trade. * MaliciousIntent - Maritime/Pirate company based in Calicut - Leader - Franky Officers - AnoObisha and sinz - Allied with - BraveHearts, Armada, Illuminati, HerosOfVenice and HaeSin - Accepting maritimer's of level 40 or greater. Malicious Intent is the strongest pirate company in UWO holding large number of high level maritimers. * Pannonia - Amsterdam - Only HUNGARIAN members!!! Keresd Lujza-t, vagy Gyilkologep-et. * OldWorldExchange - Amsterdam - Support the company members with cheaper priced crafts and teaching new players to make the most out of their character. Needed High rank crafters in all jobs. We have a teamspeak channel as well. Crafting - Director Darwynn *The Legion of Independent Buccaneers - Lisbon - All nations & Professions - English Speaking - Primarily a group that has migrated from PotBS and old Sea Dogs & Cutthroats players. *United_Traders: Lisbon, Adults only, Membership by invitation. See Totes or Sergom to apply *VoC - Amsterdam - Welcomes all english-speaking sailors - President: Caline - Director: maccajnr *VoyageCentury- Amsterdam - Welcomes all especially former VCO players Presidente: Crystiel. *Guns of Navarone- Genoa Director:SkaMoonstomp New growing company of misfits and down-trodden. *South european merchants (Marsielles) - all nations welcome - sunsetter/Aelerith/WJP'De'nada we ARENT only merchants btw :D *Morgan_&_Malone_Ltd (England)- Now recruiting! seeking active members new and old. will offer help and support to all that need or want it join now in london (search Morgan & Malone on this site for more details) Key: Company Name (Location) - Main Focus/Type - President false